1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water treatment and more specifically to a portable water treatment plant, which allows a reverse osmosis filter system to be plugged into the water treatment plant without any additional action required of a user.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,429 to Ohmi et al. discloses a piping system for supplying ultra-pure water. The Ohmi et al. patent includes a piping system for supplying ultra-pure water, which comprises a circulation tank to store primary pure water from a primary pure water producing unit and a pump for sending the primary pure water from the circulation tank.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a portable water treatment plant, which allows a reverse osmosis filter system to be plugged into the water treatment plant without any additional action required of a user and which includes only one pressurized water tank for supplying drinking water and water for creating backwashing solutions.